Activity or learning devices of various types are well known. These may comprise, for example, chalkboards, pegboards, easels and the like which are designed to enable a person, typically a child, to conduct certain activities using such devices. Typical prior art devices are suitable for only one, or perhaps two types of activities and may generally be used by only one or two children at a time.
In addition to being limited-function devices, typical prior art activity devices require some support or stabilizing structure in addition to the components which form the activity device per se. Such support or stabilizing structure may comprise, for example, brackets, legs and the like. These devices are therefore often unnecessarily heavy and occupy considerably more area than might otherwise be required.
An object of the present invention is to provide activity devices which overcome the disadvantages associated with similar prior art devices. Particularly, an object is to provide a system of activity devices which overcomes such disadvantages.
A specific object is to provide a system of activity devices which is unusually versatile, offering unlimited activity and educational opportunities.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which is readily expansible, including components which may be mixed and matched in various combinations.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an activity or educational system having a variety of activity devices or components which may be employed separately or in conjunction with one another to enhance the effectiveness of each.
The present invention provides an activity center or system achieving the above-described object which is very compact, lightweight, easily moved and stored, yet extremely stable and durable in use.
A system in accordance with the invention may be used simultaneously by any number of children engaged in an unlimited variety of activities, the children interacting or acting independently of each other.